Vanity
by MarchHatter
Summary: Apartments, and tuition in New York is steep, and since Kurt's dad died of a heart attack, Kurt has been working at a nightclub called Vanity to pay for them. T for violence and adult themes. Just to be safe.


The Nightclub

Kurt swayed his hips to the music as he wandered through the tables, a tray in his hands. He sat the tray in front of Joe, a regular at _Vanity_. Vanity was a gay club in the higher class end of New York, but you wouldn't know that from the inside. On the inside it looked just a seedy as any other club. It was the shows that made it high class. All the people that danced here were professional. The only real reason that Kurt was still working here was the money, and the fact that he couldn't get a job elsewhere. On his first night it felt humiliating, waiting tables in a corset, letting guys pinch his ass and call him _darlin'_. Now it was part of life. At least he still had a shred of dignity left. He wasn't yet up on the stage stripping for money, so he wasn't too worried about his morals. He caught an eye at the bar and nodded. He smiled as he walked over to the bar, hips still swaying to the music.

He walked over to Puck who smiled. "Doing well tonight, Porcelain." Kurt nodded as he handed Puck a twenty that Joe had stuck in the waistband of his pants after Kurt handed him the drinks. Puck stuck it in the safe under the counter. They didn't use given names here and Kurt had ended up as Porcelain _again._ Puck was still just Puck, because it wasn't his full name, so he didn't get any stupid nickname. "Lacy's up soon." Kurt sighed. Lacy was Brittany, and Kurt had never really forgiven Santana for dumping her. Once Santana had dumped Brittany, she had fallen into depression and couldn't get a job. All of her employers thought she was dumb and fired her after a couple of weeks. In the end she found Kurt and moved in with him, started working at Vanity and got some of her old spark back. Regardless of all that, Kurt still thought Vanity wasn't a place for Brittany and his heart broke a little every time she was sent out to dance. Kurt's only consolation was that he knew Brittany was doing something she loved. Dancing was something that Brittany would always find comfort in.

"Speak of the devil." Said Puck as Britt came out from behind the bar. She smiled as she tugged at the schoolgirl shirt she was wearing. "Hey Porce, Kailee says your off for tonight, so meet me back at the apartment OK?" Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Kailee was their boss and if they were doing well she sometimes let them off early. "Tell her I said 'Thanks'" Kurt told Puck as he grabbed his coat. "See you later, Lacey!" He called after Brittany. He saw a lace and ring covered hand poke out of the crowd, waving. Kurt grabbed his coat and left the club. He had been let off two hours early, but it was still around midnight. He only had to walk two blocks to get to the apartment, but it was freezing and under his coat he only had his Vanity outfit. A couple of drunks filled out of Vanity, the bouncer looking after them angrily. It was Cooper Anderson, son of a big shot lawyer and his friend Nicolas Smythe, another son of a lawyer. They were both in their late twenties and they were slurring drunken curses in the direction of the club. Nicolas looked up in Kurt's direction. "Oh look!" he yelled. "It's one of the slutty waiters!" Kurt kept walking while Cooper laughed. "Hey waiter! Porcelain, is it? Come back here!" yelled Cooper. Kurt broke into a run, and that seemed to anger the two older men. They ran after him, anger darkening their eyes.

Kurt felt his arm jerked back, and he fell against Nicolas in surprise. Nicolas smirked, evilly, looking so much like his stupid meerkat brother that Kurt had been forced to share a stupid college dorm with two years earlier. "Miss me, baby?" he said, still smirking. "Coop! Show this bitch what we do to people who don't listen to us!" Cooper, still in a drunken haze aimed a punch at Kurt's face, hitting his eye. Pain exploded across his cheekbone as another blow hit his stomach. Kurt saw stars as another blow hit his head, knocking him onto the pavement. "Filthy slut." Cooper spat. Somebody stepped on his ankle as the two men walked away, crushing Kurt's ankle. The sickening snap made Kurt want to vomit, as the two men laughed in the distance.

He didn't know how long he lay on that pavement, wishing for death, hoping that Britt wouldn't get a cab, and pass him on her way home, wishing for somebody to find him. Kurt was drifting into unconsciousness as he heard two voices in the distance. It was Cooper and Nicolas, back to hurt him more. Kurt couldn't move, and tears poured from his eyes as he tried to shuffle away. "What bloody man is that?" he heard a voice say, laughing. It sounded like Nicolas. Stupid asshole. He knew why Kurt was here. He had put him here. "Kurt?" he heard another voice say. This voice sounded concerned. It sounded like Cooper, but not like Cooper. Kurt was so confused. Who was this? Who were they? He felt hands roll him over. These hands were gentle, and slimmer than the ones that beat him. Kurt opened his eyes, expecting to see the two horrid men that had hit him and caused him so much pain. His eyes met two other pairs, as he stared into the faces of Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe. "B-Blai-" was all that Kurt could manage to say before the world went black.


End file.
